


The Dawn Rises

by ImagineGladions



Series: Attract Light [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: An abundance of flower and plant analogies, Beginning of Demon Arc, Canon Compliant, Courtship, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, I wanted to throw in YunoAsta but Asta's away in the Heart Kingdom smh, Or I guess beginning of Courtship, Please read part one, Post-Elf Arc, Sequel kind of, lots of introspection, they're just very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineGladions/pseuds/ImagineGladions
Summary: Sukehiro Aki won’t lie. She’s thought about what it would be like being romantically involved with William. But not even her wildest dreams could have prepared her for what his courtship would entail.Or, Yami's sister has been in love with her best friend William for ages and finally agrees to go out with him.
Relationships: William Vangeance/Original Character, William Vangeance/Reader, Yami Sukehiro & Reader
Series: Attract Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827187
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Dawn Rises

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACTS!!!  
> This one had some flowers and plant symbolism in it so if you encounter one of them go to the end notes. I've added some fun flower facts to make you even more emo.

_ Six Years Prior… _

“Hey Will.” Aki called out to him, perched atop one of the branches of his world tree. Below, ensnarled in its roots, were the members of the gang they’d apprehended for a string of petty theft at the local markets.

“Yes, Aki?” He hopped down from a higher branch, sitting next to her.

“Can you grow a tree for me?” She asked, turning so she was sitting criss cross facing him. The ease with which she manoeuvred and the belief she wouldn’t fall endearing to him. 

William dug into his pocket with his free hand and asked. “What kind?”

“The kind that can make me brave.” She answered, raising her head to the sky.

Within him, he could hear Patri snorting at the sentiment. Nevertheless, he settled on one of the flowering trees, watching Aki as her eyes glittered and mouth opened in awe. The Magnolia tree unfurled, the flowers blooming pure white with its petals breaking off, floating on the wind. 

“What tree is this, Will?” Aki asked, snatching a petal from the air.

“It’s a Magnolia.”

Aki laughed softly, voice a little hoarse from the cold night. “That’s kind of a boring name for the tree that can make me brave.” Shivering, she pulled her Grey Deer robe tighter around herself.

Throwing his red coat around her, they watched in silence as more magnolias bloomed in dark red. “Right, let’s call it Faith.” He suggested.

“Alright, Faith.” Aki nodded, swinging her legs to the side so she could tilt over and catch some more flowers, never mind that she could just ask him for one. William couldn’t help but marvel at the amount of faith she had in him and in his power, faith she didn’t seem to have in her own. 

Finally catching a flower in her hand, Aki passed it to him. “Faith is a good name.”

* * *

“So you’ve finally accepted Captain Shiny’s feelings for you, huh?” Yami wiggled his eyebrows at her over the bouquet of white, pink, and red camellias she’d carefully been spraying with water. It was maybe the third batch of flowers he’d sent her. The first caused a stir among the Black Bulls who hadn’t known about her friendship with William. But as time passed, it became a common variable of the team’s banter. 

Aki continued spraying at the flowers, frowning when she spotted a few drooping petals. She could only keep them alive for so long but she loved them, loved how pretty and alive they were against the dark tones of the Black Bull base. 

Idly, she thought, it was that kind of parallel that drew her to William in the first place. The stark beauty of his magic, his ideals, and his kindness drew a stunning parallel to her own dark magic. One of the petals, a red one, fluttered down until it rested against the tabletop. 

For some reason, it reminded her of his heart, his bleeding heart for anyone in need. 

“Oi, are you so out of it that you can’t even hear me talking to you?” Yami’s voice cut through her musings and she stared at him, unimpressed.

“I haven’t.”

“Huh? That’s kind of rude of you, keeping a man waiting like that.” Yami grinned. “I couldn’t be more proud.”

Aki snorted. “Of course you are.” 

Vanessa’s voice echoed from the halls, sweetly calling out to them. “Captain! Captain Vangeance is here to see you!”

Aki could feel her heartbeat hasten in her chest before making an effort to calm it. By the time she’d gotten her feelings under control, Yami had stood up and made his way out the door.

“Aren’t you coming?” He asked.

“Why?” She retorted, grey eyes meeting grey.

With a shrug, Yami answered. “I don’t know. To say hi to your suitor or whatever?”

Aki rolled her eyes at him. She’d known how unconventional he was as a Captain. But, for the sake of good camaraderie, she’d always been the one who had to whack him back in his place when Finral and the others couldn’t. 

“He’s here to see you for work, isn’t he? Will’s very professional. Unlike another Captain I know.” She snickered, sweeping the fallen petals into her palm and then throwing them out the window.

From the corner of her eye, she could see several members of the Golden Dawn in their uniforms. She wondered what she would have looked like wearing it, what she’d have looked like if she accepted his offer years ago to be his Vice-Captain.

_ ‘Then I wouldn’t have grown this much.’ _ She thought, going back to arranging today’s training regimen in her head.

“Besides, I have to plan with everything the Heart Kingdom is teaching Asta and the rest in mind. If you can get it through your muscle-filled head, remember to ask Will if we can have an official sparring match so we can schedule it into our training.” She waved her brother off, already cursing that she’d forgotten to get back to Mereonleona on their own joint training venture. It was a miracle the woman hadn’t broken their door down  _ again _ .

Yami watched his sister, clearly spiralling into a panic from overthinking, and sighed. “Suit yourself. Don’t think too hard.”

“Wow, maybe you should think a little harder to compensate for once.”

* * *

“Sorry. My lazy brat of a sister didn’t want to come out and say hi.”

William raised a brow at Yami when his fellow Captain finally deigned to come out of his base. “Why would she? This is a business visit. I’d appreciate it if we can attempt to be professional, Yami.” He said, posture relaxing slightly in the company of his friend. 

“Look, I didn’t ask to be verbally attacked by you two.” Yami raised a brow back at him in disbelief. “You’re not even in a relationship yet and you’re reading each other’s minds.” He murmured. 

Refusing to comment on the subject, William returned to the purpose of his visit. “I’m here for news about a member of my squad, Mimosa Vermillion. Your Spacial Mage, Roulacase, said he would be prepared to give a verbal report today.” He informed, tone cordial but expression bemused.

“Well, as you can see, the useless lump isn’t here.” Yami inhaled deeply, the cigarette between his teeth losing its effect. “Stop standing around out here. You might as well wait inside.”

William opened his mouth to protest but the older man had already turned, gesturing for him to follow.

“Very well.” He surrendered, Alecdora and Letoile taking cues from their own Captain and entering close behind him. 

“Well, well. It’s the Golden Dawn!” A scantily clad pink haired woman, Vanessa, approached them with a bottle of alcohol in hand. “Welcome to our humble home.”

“Sober up before you embarrass us.” Yami waved her away as if she were some kind of fly.

William averted his eyes from her, watching as a shorter girl walked up to him with a cupcake. She offered it up to him with a dazed expression. “How about something to eat, la?”

Before Alecdora could protest, William raised a hand to indicate that it was alright. 

Kneeling down to meet her at eye-level, William stared at the treat and accepted it with a small bow. “Thank you.” 

The girl smiled widely. “As expected from the Captain of my Meal-Saving Prince.” She hummed. “I made it special from ingredients in the Heart Kingdom. It’s really yummy.”

William looked at her and then at the cupcake, small and pink and unassuming. “Have you been training in the Heart Kingdom?” He asked.

“Oh yeah, Charmy. If you’re here then Finral must have brought you back with him. Where is he?” Yami asked, staring down impatiently at his subordinate. 

“Don’t know, la.” She shrugged. 

Yami clicked his tongue in annoyance. “What a pain. Henry, can you bring that useless lump here?” 

The base rumbled to life, some of the walls and floor panels shifting until a room which looked like a supply room emerged with the Spacial Mage handing a box of something vaguely fruit shaped to a surprised Sukehiro Aki. 

“You know Nii-chan, it’s one thing to use Finral to send you to the bathroom and it’s another to use Henry to drag us wherever you want without consent.” Aki leveled a withering look at her brother. 

“It’s his fault for setting an appointment with Captain Shiny and then being late. You’re giving others a bad impression of us.” Yami scolded.

“Since when have you cared about that kind of thing?” All the Black Bulls seemed to murmur in unison. 

“Ah, my apologies, Captain Vangeance. I did bring back some correspondences, reports from Mimosa and letters from her to her family.” Finral approached the Captain, sheepishly offering up the bundle of envelopes.

“Come to think of it, isn’t it kind of strange that the Captain himself would come to collect a report?” Vanessa said with a knowing smirk causing a blue haired girl to stutter that she shouldn’t say things like that in front of a Captain.

Aki shrugged. “He’s just kind like that.” She explained softly. 

Professionalism aside, William couldn’t help but smile a little. 

“You should show more respect if you know who it is you’re answering to.” Alecdora sneered from behind William who looked otherwise unbothered by his offended subordinate. 

“Is their training progressing well?” William asked, trying to gauge how prepared they were for their joint defense against the Spade Kingdom in several months.

“Princess Loropechika has taken to training with Mimosa and Noelle personally. By their ranking, Mimosa’s been able to reach Stage 2 with Loropechika’s assistance. They plan to use this as part of their strategy.” Finral explained. 

“I see. Regardless, that’s a great leap in her growth. Thank you, we appreciate your effort in keeping us informed.” William bowed his head and gave Finral a kind smile.

“Y-You’re welcome, Captain Vangeance.” Finral responded, unsure how to react to the man. “Is there anything else we can help you with?”

“You’ve done more than enough. As I said, you have our thanks.”

The Black Bulls looked at each other and then at their Captain, sharing a thought.  _ ‘Is this what it’s like to have a normal Captain?’ _

“Since your business here is over, would you mind if I had something to say?” Aki piped up, garnering the attention of everyone in the room.

“That’s pretty brave, Aki.” Vanessa murmured, sobering at the tension building. 

“Oi, whatever happened to that professionalism thing you were going on and on about earlier?” Yami teased.

Aki rolled her eyes, snuffing out his cigarette with her magic. “You forgot to ask about joint training,  _ Captain _ .”

“We can make time for it.” William agreed, ignoring the incredulous look on Alecdora’s face. “It will be a good opportunity to test what my squad has been developing as well.”

“What kind of technique are you trying?” Aki leaned forward, intrigued. If it was something they could incorporate into their own training she’d want to know. She’d always been a very responsible Vice-Captain. William had known she would be exceptional at it which was one of the reasons he’d offered the position to her years ago.

“Some of us still feel the effects of the elves’ power. Despite how we might feel about the matter, right now it’s an asset we can leverage on to get stronger.” He explained. His openness in sharing the information put Alecdora and Letoile on edge. He understood that his squad members, specifically those who were under the effects of the reincarnation, were uneasy exposing themselves and their supposed weakness this way. But the Black Bulls were undoubtedly strong and had unique abilities. They would need to work together to win this war.

“If that’s true then there’s merit in including whatever measures you’ve adjusted in your training to Gauche’s training and maybe even Luck’s though he’s hard at work learning Mana Method already.” Aki responded with a nod. “We’d appreciate any information you can share on the topic as well.”

“Fortunately, this concludes our duties for today.” William smiled but it was good natured this time, as though he’d shed the role of Golden Dawn’s Captain for a moment. “I’ve heard tell that dinner at our Headquarters this evening will be the talk of the town.”

Alecdora and Letoile shared a look and nodded in assent to their Captain. “We can arrange to seat their party for tonight.” They pulled out communication devices, no doubt having alerted the entire headquarters of their arrival.

“Food from my Meal-Saving Prince’s Squad. I wonder what it will be like?” Charmy drooled just thinking about it.

“We have to get you back to the Heart Kingdom for your training…” Finral said weakly, knowing a lost fight when he sees one. “But, maybe Langris will be there.”

“Forget the food, what kind of booze would the Golden Dawn have? They’re pretty straight-laced.” Vanessa interjected, pondering the merits of wine.

“Free food is free food, I guess.” Yami shrugged, instructing Finral not to drink so he could transport everyone there and back.

Aki hid her laugh behind the palm of her hand. Having drifted to William’s side in the commotion, she only had to lean a little so that he could hear her. “At this rate, you will monopolize every dinner vacancy I’ll have for the rest of my life.” She mused as the rest of the Black Bulls celebrated their free dinner. Being next to him again settled her nerves if only for a little. She’d seen him several times after his proposal of courtship but they hadn’t had the chance to talk like this. 

“You of all people know that it would be my pleasure to.” William leaned down a little, though at the volume everyone else was speaking only she could hear whatever he had to say. The proximity only made her face heat up.

“ _ Professionalism _ , Captain.” She shot back, satisfied when William blinked thrice rapidly, the only outward sign that he was flustered as well.

“This matter is of a very Professional nature.” He retorted.

Aki considered going with the flow of their conversation, of the new dynamic their mutual attraction brought to it. But then she remembered how earnestly he’d asked to court her and she pulled away. 

It was only fair for her to give him a proper and honest answer. 

“About that dinner, it’s been a while. We should make a day of it so we have more time to tell each other everything, don’t you think?” She proposed with a small but hopeful smile. “After all, I don’t think you could tell me about your secrets and your fears and stuff over a single meal.” She continued, finding herself rambling in the same way she used to when she was afraid he’d find her a boring conversationalist.

“Would tomorrow be amenable?” William asked, his eyes shining with what she hoped was elation.

Taken aback, it took Aki several seconds to think of a halfway decent reply. “You have nothing better to do, Captain?” She sputtered. 

“Nothing which offers better company than yours, my friend.” He responded.   
And there he was, the kindest man in the world. Even in the face of this opportunity, he makes certain to reiterate the importance of their friendship. Aki doesn’t know sometimes what she did to deserve a friend like him. She could feel affection so deep and warm that it burst through the seams flooding her with a fuzzy sensation. 

In the face of it all, Aki couldn’t help but beam at him.

“Sounds like a plan, then.”

* * *

Aki looked around at the terrace filled with tables. The candle-lit dining area was much more refined in a way that made it seem like a different universe compared to the Black Bull’s base. Nevertheless, the base was their home. It didn’t hurt to indulge in a little luxury every now and then.    
“I wish Henry could be here to see it-” Aki thought aloud.

“Aki-chan.” A slow drawl caught her ears and she turned to find Henry boxed into a small portable looking room with one window. “I’m here too!”

“Henry! I’m glad you could come with us after all!” Aki cheered, patting the top of the portable room. “It looks like a fun time, doesn’t it?”

Looking out at the dining area, he could see Vanessa at one of the tables challenging all manner of older men to a drinking contest. Finral was valiantly trying not to flirt with anyone, seated beside his brother Langris and chatting amicably at him though the younger only responded with single or double syllable responses. Gauche was sitting in a corner, showing Marie the view from the terrace through his mirror. Charmy was rolling around, butterfly net in hand murmuring about cooking that spirit while Grey and Gordon made many valiant attempts to stop her.

And at one of the middle tables, Yami and William were conversing with two Golden Dawn members. 

“And look.” Slowly pointing ahead. “Asta-kun’s friend Yuno is at the Captains’ table.”

“Eh? Wow, I didn’t expect Asta’s childhood friend to be Vice Captain of the Golden Dawn.” Aki tilted her head, walking to the table to take her place between Henry and her brother. “Did I miss anything?” 

Yami shrugged. “Just a conversation between men.”

Aki raised a brow at him, trying to imagine what they could have been talking about. “I have a feeling your definition of a man is very different from theirs.” She jibed.

William’s lips twitched in amusement. 

Ever the responsible knight, he started identifying areas that improved due to the elves’ residual power. They’d discovered an increased magic power as well as some other physical enhancements. 

The bespectacled man, Klaus, chimed in every now and then. His tone was much friendlier than Alecdora’s but still cordial. Aki wouldn’t be surprised if he was on the younger side. 

Aki took it all in, asking situational questions that gave rise to other possible tactics they can pursue in the fight to come.

“Have you tried any kind of Union Magic between people possessed by particularly strong elves?” She asked.

“In practice, our squad has been more successful in joint defensive maneuvers. We would appreciate any assistance in bolstering our own offensive attacks.” William responded, Klaus taking notes and murmuring to Yuno what they would need to prepare to make it happen. The raven haired wind mage continued to stare out towards the view, uninterested in the lot of them. 

“What the hell is going on?” Yami lit another cigarette, watching his sister making plans with his ex-rival and friend. 

“This must be what-” Henry said in that slow drawl of his. “A conversation between men sounds like.” He joked.

Yami felt a strong urge to throw him out the terrace but remembered how frail Henry still was despite his renewed mobility.

“Sukehiro-san.” Klaus called to Aki who had stopped talking for a while to get some food in her stomach. 

“Yeah, Klaus was it?” He nodded and she gestured for him to continue with her fork. “Aki’s fine, after all there’s two of us Sukehiros at the table and I’m not a Captain.”

“Aki-san, if I’m not mistaken you wield Dark Magic similar to Captain Yami’s. May I ask how it is similar or different to that of the Captain’s?” He asked earnestly. It seemed that the topic was one most of the Golden Dawn were curious about given the way most turned slightly towards them. Even unbothered Yuno looked like he was listening. 

“I wield Moon Magic.” She clarified. “It’s dark magic but its power is amplified depending on my proximity to the moon. Like now, for example, I have considerably more mana than I would if it were late in the afternoon tomorrow.”

“I see, that must be a hindrance.” Klaus nodded in understanding.

“It used to be. It was why many of my missions were those requiring the cover of night. The only times I worked with anyone during the day were with your Captain and several others.” She said, setting aside her empty plate and utensils. 

“Indeed, many covert operations were made infinitely simpler with your assistance.” William complimented.

Aki waved to a server, thanking them when they took the plate and utensils away before addressing the table. “Oh hah, Will was a big help. I learned a lot of offensive applications to my magic from him so it’s strange that you’re stumped by it when it comes to your squad members.”

“I never instructed you in offensive application, only in the control of your mana.” William clarified, the nostalgia of it all bringing an air of comfort to the duo. 

“Hm, makes sense. I don’t think anyone can out-offense my meathead brother.” Aki bumped her fist against one of Yami’s arm muscles as if to prove it.

Opening his mouth to scoff at her, he thought that maybe there was a way out of his own responsibilities in this joint venture and shifted gears. “Don’t be modest. Your Akatsuki has improved a lot these days.”

Catching on to what he was doing, Aki quickly retorted. “You must be proud, since I borrowed a little of your own Dimension Slash technique to improve it.” 

Unaware of their unspoken bout, William had recognised the name and asked. “Your dawn attack has been perfected?”

“That’s the one.” Aki responded, unsurprised but still touched that he’d remembered. “As I was saying, much of my magic is very support and capture oriented so Yami would be the best candidate to maximise your team’s offensive capabilities-” 

“What kind of support magic?”

Aki’s eyes widened a little, surprised to find Yuno’s eyes on her. “I can take away mana. I’ve learned to reverse the flow as well. I’ve learned to halt the mana even inside of another person’s body.” She reached out a hand and closed her eyes, her white Grimoire floating up and turning its pages.

“ _ Blue Moon’s Blessing. _ ”

Klaus marveled at the way mana was sucked from the surroundings and joined the overflowing pool of Yuno’s mana.

“And to halt it…” Aki opened her eyes, her irises glowing blue for a moment. “ _ Blue Moon’s Wrath. _ ”

Yuno gasped, feeling all the magic inside him seizing up. He couldn’t move, couldn’t even blink. He stared at Aki in confusion.

The girl put her hand down, closing the Grimoire and releasing Yuno from her spell. “The moon’s pretty close tonight, so it must have been stronger than I expected. Sorry about that. If you had enough willpower, you could probably have broken through it.” She explained, trying to take away the befuddlement in the younger man’s gaze. 

“That level of control over mana is incredible, Aki-san.” Klaus complimented.

“It’s nothing Mereonleona couldn’t do in a heartbeat.” Aki shrugged. Both Sukehiro’s shivered at the mention of the woman. “I learned a lot of my control from dungeons Mereonleona has recommended to me but my fundamentals were all your Captain’s effort.” 

The Golden Dawn members approached the table, drawn to this seemingly normal Black Bulls member and asking all manner of questions to improve themselves. Aki did her best to field all of their questions, asking each of them their names and their magic before doling out any advice or fun facts. 

“Ah, she’s gone and done it again.” Yami rolled his eyes, the uncharacteristically childish action drawing William’s attention. “The Black Bulls’ Golden Girl indeed.”

“We don’t…” Henry raised a hand to the window of his little room. “Make it hard… Since we’re all… Weird.”

“Good point.” Yami breathed out, smoke rising and dissipating into the air. “But she still has class.”

William watched as she continued to get along with his squad members, shaking hands and patting shoulders with everyone he’s been working with and fighting beside as if she were a part of them. “What a marvel you are, Aki.”

* * *

“So were you planning on letting me know tomorrow morning or were you going to go on your date with the Captain of the Golden Dawn dressed like you normally are?” Vanessa strolled into Aki’s room, looking for all intents and purposes like it was her own.

Aki crossed her arms, hiding the identical yellow top and black skirt she’d hung up to wear tomorrow. “What’s wrong with my clothes?” 

“Nothing, you’re just always wearing them.” Vanessa shook her head.

Aki smirked, seeing a chance for mischief and taking it. “Ah, your clothing choices make so much sense now. You see, in our society, we  _ always _ wear clothes, Vanessa.” She snickered.

“You know what I mean, you little menace.” Vanessa threw a pillow at her before complaining exasperatedly. “You should spruce up a little. It pays to go on these things feeling pretty, Aki.” 

In the back of her mind, Aki heard the muttering and moaning of nobles and of women. An amalgamation of all the jeers and scoffs formed a symphony of doubt that bombarded her each time she’d thought about following her heart, about possibly maybe accepting. 

“Well, you can have at it. I doubt I’ll feel pretty no matter what you do.” She murmured, the voices finally dying down.

Vanessa sat next to her, troubled but still eager to help. “I don’t think this has anything to do with your outfit, then. But come on, let’s talk about it while we decide on one.” She gestured for her to scoot over so they were closer to each other.

Aki sighed, dragging herself across her bed with her pillow in hand. She didn’t want to delve into her psyche right now, but it looked like this was happening either way. And honestly, she wanted to feel good about herself too. “Alright.” She threw her closet open. “What should I talk about first?” 

“For starters, why don’t you think you’re pretty?” Vanessa waved her fingers across the air, pulling all of her clothes across her thread for inspection. “And do you have a preference apart from yellow and black? You’re a walking Black Bull advert.”

Pointing to the small selection of white and red clothes in the bottom row of the closet, Aki began to consider how she could word her feelings on the matter. “I don’t think I’m ugly or anything. It’s just… it’s more the way Will is that intimidates me? It’s always been like that. The murmurs of people saying things about how we don’t match don’t particularly bother me anymore, it’s what they represent to me.” She struggled through her explanation, her eyes catching a nice red summer dress she forgot she owned. The pattern reminded her of the camellias William had sent. “That one.”

Vanessa’s eyes lit up when she’d spotted the dress. “Good eye.” She started putting everything back and fixing some of the stitching. “How do you feel about the Captain? Are you interested in accepting his courtship?” 

“I mean, of course. He’s… he’s  **Will** . Being loved by him no matter what the context is the most incredible thing that could ever happen to me.” Aki said in a burst of honesty that surprised even her. “If I could describe him in two words it’s painfully kind. He’s so… so down on himself. He doesn’t allow himself to be kind towards himself sometimes. Which is painful because he has unending patience for absolutely everyone. And-”

Aki stopped for a while, shooting her arms through the dress so that Vanessa could check the fit. 

“And he’s the most accepting person even with how shunned he was. He’s never turned his back on anyone, not even the pettiest and most shallow people. He listens to everyone and remembers everything you say. He makes you feel like… like you’re the only person in the world.” Her voice which was loud grew quieter with every uttered proof of her admiration.

“And his magic is…” Aki breathed in, surprised to find that her nose was runny. “Will’s magic is seriously incredible. It’s probably the most amazing and beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in the world. As expected from the most amazing and beautiful person in the world.” She touched her cheek, numbly staring at the wetness that clung to her fingertips.

“I’m nothing… nothing like him.” She felt a pain constrict in her heart, her tears turning to quiet heaving sobs. “How am I supposed to just accept that someone like that has feelings for me?”

Vanessa wrapped her arms around the younger knight, waiting until she could breathe again before speaking. 

“I can’t tell you what he feels or why he feels that way.” Vanessa’s voice was low, like something whispered into the air and lost forever. 

“You can only find out if you ask.”

* * *

William had left the Golden Dawn headquarters alone, much to Alecdora’s chagrin, outfitted in his most casual clothes which were a variant of his uniform in all white aside from his red cape and black boots. Any other changes to his appearance would draw attention from his squad members. As it was, many stares followed him when he emerged from his quarters without his Golden Dawn robes. His mask stayed on which would make it hard to remain unnoticed by the public but he hoped people would understand by his state of dress that he was off duty. 

The closer he got to the Black Bulls’ base, the more uncertain he was about his clothes. Aki wouldn’t mind it, he was sure. But part of him also wanted to be presentable, to be seen as attractive in the same way he was attracted to her.

Speaking of the girl, Aki emerged from the mishmash of a building in a red floral summer dress, her hair down with a red ribbon tying up any strands that could obscure her face. 

Descending on his broom, William greeted his friend with a smile. “You look stunning, Aki.”

“Thank you. You clean up well, as usual.” Aki reached out, startling him by wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug. “Ah sorry, I missed you a lot. I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” She murmured. 

“And I you, my friend.” He returned the hug, squeezing lightly, pleased at how neatly she fit in his arms.

Yami appeared next to them, frowning. “Break it up and get going already.” He grumbled, pulling at Finral’s collar so that he could transport them away faster. “Remove them from here before they make us all hurl.”

Aki pulled back, rolling her eyes at her brother. “Whatever you say, Captain.” She saluted, her arm slotting through William’s comfortably. “If you would be so kind.” Aki nodded to Finral in thanks.

“Of course, Aki.” Finral waved in a gesture that it was fine before opening a portal.

Aki looked up at her companion curiously. “Do you have a preference, Will?”

“I’m open to suggestions.” He shrugged lightly. 

With a smile, Aki pulled him through the portal and to what looked like the main streets of the Capital. “I promise I’m not trying to remind you of work.” She laughed, entertained by the confused look on his face. “While we did those patrols, I loved taking these morning shifts because of all the fresh food you could get. I’m trying to see if they still have the stuff from before.” She explained, already waving back to an older lady who offered her a muffin all the while welcoming her back after so long. 

The lady turned her gaze from Aki to William, her dimples deepening in affection. “Captain Vangeance, I see your little lady has returned to you.” She cooed, chortling when Aki blushed the same shade as her dress. “I remember all of the burglars you two caught around here. You were always so proud of each other and happy to see each other. No one ever believes an old crone like me when I say you have your heart set on someone. I was concerned when the Magic Parliament got their hands on you dear!” She walked around the storefront and started loading various muffins and bread and snacks into a basket.

“I  _ did _ endanger a whole bunch of people.” Aki pointed out nervously. 

“Hush hush. If you meant to do something like that this darling wouldn’t be here with you. He’s got a good eye, this boy. Your Golden Dawn lads and lasses are very good to us.” She flapped an arm to silence Aki and then patted William’s arm, smoothly draping the basket’s handle over it. 

Aki grabbed the lady’s hand in thanks, slipping the payment into her palm and then pulling William away. “Thank you, he… he’s really very kind to me. As you have been. We’ll be on our way now!” She waved to her and then continued down the street with William keeping step next to her. 

“Not exactly what I had in mind, but she makes good food.” Aki said with a sigh, reaching into the basket, letting out an elated yip when she found a cookie. 

“She’s right.” William patted a hand against the arm Aki had wrapped around his reassuringly. “I never dreamed I would have the opportunity to say so, but I know you never did anything wrong. Not intentionally.”

“I know, it’s…” Aki agreed, munching on the cookie so she could find the words. “Now that my control is much better, I feel better about it. About making those mistakes. My intentions were to protect her, Freese’s daughter, and my dedication towards protecting the kingdom hasn't changed.” 

“I had no doubt that they would remain that way.” William smiled, taking some bread crumbs from the basket and spreading them across the ground for the birds to peck at. 

Aki watched as William continued to do that every few steps, the birds chirping louder now that they’d caught on to the benevolence of their benefactor. “How?” She asked, laughing when William reached into the basket and began to point to the bread crumbs at the bottom. “I mean how are you so sure? How do you have so much faith?” She asked, her voice softening to a whisper in embarrassment. “In me, I mean.”

William’s mouth dropped open, scrambling to correct her perspective. “Aki, I don’t think you understand how much your friendship… how much your care meant to me. You may have looked up to me but I found comfort in you in every moment we spent together. Your time and your honesty, the determination you had in pursuing a friendship with me. I had never felt more seen than I did when I was with you.” He cleared his throat, a little shy but knowing how important it was to be honest with her as she had always been with him. “I felt like I could live another day just to see you again.”

“Will.” Aki said breathlessly, smiling like a fool when he ushered her to sit at a bench to catch her breath. “Y-Yeah, let’s sit down. Honestly, how could you sweep me off my feet like this?” She stuttered, brushing her fingers against each other to stop them from shaking.

“I promised to return your care a hundred fold. I would think you’d be responsible enough to prepare yourself since you were forewarned.” He, William Vangeance, teased. Aki knew about his wicked sense of humor but he really wasn’t holding anything back anymore.

“What I would have given to see you joking around like this back then.” She mused, swinging her legs side to side. “I would have given you the world.”

“I felt the same.” William said, eyes never straying from her face. “I would still.”

“I want to let you.”

William’s eyes widened in shock. 

“You really rattled me, I don’t think I can quite…” Aki breathed in and out deeply, eyes glassy when she finally looked back at him. “Could you catch me up a little? Just for now?” She asked.

William nodded, elaborating on the events of the years she’d been gone, about the rise of the Golden Dawn, about their achievements. While he was in the middle of a retelling of Yuno gaining the power of the Wind Spirit, they’d cleared the basket of food and wandered around to get lunch. William made it a point to pay this time claiming that she paid for “breakfast”.

Several vendors recognised William and they waved away offers of free items and food once again. Thankfully, not many nobles were around in this area of the Capital. From the corner of his eye, William could have sworn he caught sight of a red cat or a flash of light ricocheting off a steel surface. 

They brought their lunch to a nearby park and under the shade of a tree, William talked about Patri and the elves, about his squad members’ struggle against the Eye of the Midnight Sun, and about the truth behind the story of the Wizard King.

“You-” Aki’s eyes fluttered, the motion fascinating William for a second. “You almost died. He almost stole your body.” She shook her head.

“He was and still is my friend.” He retorted, watching Aki’s awe and annoyance and interest swirling in the grey of her irises. 

“You’re so kind.” She leaned forward, the top of her head bumping against his chest. “You’re way too kind. I can’t believe you.” She continued to bump her head against him.

William placed a hand on the back of her head to stop her. “I can’t say I regret anything apart from doubting our Wizard King.” He admitted.

“I know you don’t.” Aki sighed, breathing deeply until she had the courage to look up at him and smile. “After all, your kindness is what I love most about you.”

William let go of her, letting the girl take his hands in hers. He could feel her palms shaking even through the fabric of his gloves and he shook them off so that the warmth of his hands could calm her. “You can take your time.” He reassured.

“I’m okay, better than okay.” She giggled, his favorite kind, the kind that fluttered uncontrollably in a giddy way, one that meant she was thrilled though she was embarrassed. “I might just be an intermediate wizard, and a foreign peasant. I might not be in control of myself all the time. And I might have times when being around other people makes me so nervous I can’t speak. But I’m through with hiding behind all of that. Even if I’m not strong enough yet, I want to become the person who stands next to you.”

“Aki-” William watched as her eyes turned glassy with happy tears, tears of triumph over her obstacles. He couldn’t be prouder, he couldn’t be more in love. “Are you-”

And then, with all her courage and honesty, she answered.

“Yes.” 

Aki surged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Yes, please court me.” She continued, laughing loudly enough for everyone in the clearing to hear if there were people, her whole body shaking from the force of it. “And for the love of Clover if you don’t kiss me right now I will knock you out.” She said, hiding her flaming blush against his cheek.

And William remembered. 

“Wait. I-” He eased her back into a sitting position, his hands slowly reaching up to his mask. “I need to do something first.”

Aki’s face contorted in surprise, her hands softly caressing his. “Will, you don’t have to-”

“I want to.” He said adamantly, his voice softening as her expression turned to concern. She was always an open book to him. “It’s only fair that you know who it is you’re standing next to.” He reasoned, if only to console her.

Slowly, with one hand holding hers and another on his mask, he revealed himself to her with both eyes open.

And her tears began to fall but her smile remained radiant, as bright and pure white as Magnolias on a cold night six years ago. “Thank you. I-I don’t know how to show you but I trust you too.” She said, cupping his cheek and gasping at the warmth and softness of his face, at the piercing intensity of his eyes as he looked back at her. 

“You don’t have to. I know you do.” William smiled, his eyes creasing from the fondness and joy. “It’s what I love most about you.” He responded, a little proud of himself for the comeback.

Aki snorted, too happy to be embarrassed about it. “Wow, credit me at least.”

“Sorry, love.” He gave in, pressing his lips to her forehead, thumbing away the damp lines left by her tears. “Originally quoted by Sukehiro Aki, the love of my life.”

“Say that again.” Aki said, breathless once again. 

Instead of saying it, from his pocket he’d produced a familiar seed unfurling next to them and stretching over them with bunches of white flowers.

“What tree is this, Will?” Aki grinned, picking at the white petals that fell onto his hair and running her fingers through it lightly.

“A tree that can make me brave.” William whispered back, like a secret.

“Is your Faith back then?” She asked, gasping as he leaned closer, her breath caressing his face, the face he was afraid to show, the face he trusted her to see.

“She is.” 

And against her lips, he mouthed an answer. 

“And I still love her. And I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FLOWER FACTS!!
> 
> Magnolias:  
> \- Magnolias are supposed to have existed since the beginning of time.  
> It represents longevity and perseverance which is pretty apt since Aki asks for something to make her brave. - But it also resonates with William’s own story, the traits that made him brave.  
> \- It also means a love of nature and kind of a feminine charm, both traits William sees in her.  
> \- More ironically, it also means nobility and dignity. Things William sees in her that she doesn’t see in herself.  
> \- If they’re white, they also symbolise the moon.
> 
> Camellias:  
> \- Camellias are more common in Japanese culture. I like to think William asked Yami for advice on this, wanting to get flowers that remind her of home or to symbolise his acceptance of her foreign roots.  
> \- In China, it represents a long lasting bond. See this excerpt from ftd by Design...  
> “The delicately layered petals represent the woman, and the calyx (the green leafy part of the stem that holds the petals together) represents the man who protects her. The two components are joined together, even after death. Typically when the petals of a flower fall off, the calyx will stay intact. With camellias however, the calyx and petals fall away together, which is why the camellia also represents eternal love or long-lasting devotion.”  
> \- The colors mean:  
> White = adoration and is given to someone who is well-liked.  
> Pink = a longing for someone and is given to someone who is missed.  
> Red = love, passion, and deep desire.
> 
> Originally, I chose the Camellias just for the Japanese connection but it ended up being really apt for how William feels.


End file.
